parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 23 - Polar's Ghostly Trick
Polar's Ghostly Trick is the next scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Crash Bandicoot as Thomas * Polar as Percy * Clettus as Toby * Ringo Starr as The Narrator Transcript * Narrator: And every year of the date of the accident, it runs again as a warning to others, plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul. * Crash Bandicoot: Polar, what are you talking about?! * Polar: The ghost train. I saw it last night in my dreams. * Clettus: Where? * Narrator: Asked Clettus. He didn't say. * Polar: Oh, it makes my feet wobble to think of it! * Crash Bandicoot: Pah! You're just a silly little bear. I'm not scared. (hops onto Thomas and chuffs away) * Polar: Crash didn't believe in your ghost. * Narrator: Polar told his engine in the morning. * 17: Neither did I. It was only a pretend ghost on television. (Polar hops onto him) * Narrator: Polar was disappointed. That evening, 17 came back from the harbor. Polar knew where 17 was. Even in the dark. * Polar: Crowe's farm crossing. We shant be long now. * Narrator: They liked running at night. Rails hummed and the signal light showed green. But a broken cartload of lyme lay ahead. Sam the farmer had just gone for help. 17 broke the cart to smitherines. Lyme flew everywhere. 17 puffed quickly to the nearest signal box. Polar explained what had happened. * Signalman: I'll see to it. * Narrator: Said the signalman. * Signalman: But you better clean 17 or people will think he's a ghost. * Narrator: 17 chuckled. * Polar: Do let's pretend I'm a ghost and scare Crash. That'll teach him to say I'm a silly little engine. * Narrator: Clettus promised to help. (Clettus hops onto his engine and puffs away) Crash was oiling Thomas up for his evening train. * Clettus: Percy's had an accident. * Ringo Starr: Cried Toby. * Crash Bandicoot: Poor engine. * Narrator: Said Crash. * Thomas: Botheration! That means I'll be late. * Clettus: They've cleared the line for you, but there's something worse. * Thomas: Out with it, Clettus. I can't wait all evening. * Clettus: I've just seen something. * Narrator: Said Clettus. * Clettus: It looked like 17's ghost. It said it was, was coming here t-t-t-to warn us. * Thomas: Huh. Who cares? Don't be frightened, Clettus. Crash will take care of you. * 17: (laughs evilly) Peep, peep. Pip, pip, pip, peep. Let me in. Let me in. * Narrator: Wailed Narrator. * Clettus: No, no. Not by the smoke on my chimney chim chill. * 17: I'll chuff, and I'll puff, and I'll break your door in. (The doors open) * Crash Bandicoot: Oh dear. * Narrator: Exclaimed Crash. * Thomas: It's getting late. Oh, I have no idea. Oh, I must find Annie and Clarabel. (Thomas' whistle toots as he comes in the station with Annie and Clarabel) * Narrator: It was morning when Crash and Thomas returned. * Clettus: Where have you been? * Narrator: Asked Clettus. * Crash Bandicoot: Ah, well. * Narrator: Said Crash. * Thomas: I knew you'd be sad about Polar and 17 and I uh, I didn't like to intrude. I slept in the freight shed and... (17's whistle toots and 7312's whistle blows) Oh, sorry. Can't stop. Got to see a coach about a train. (Thomas' whistle toots and he and Crash puff away) * Narrator: 17 was not in the worst for his adventure, and was still enjoying himself enormously. He had heard everything. * Polar: Well, well, well. What do you know about that? * Clettus: Anyone would think. * Narrator: Chuckled Clettus. * Clettus: That our Thomas had just seen a ghost. Category:UbiSoftFan94